Circle Of Friends Or More
by Rosrules
Summary: Ron and Luna? Hermione and Harry? Ginny and Neville? What !
1. Chapter 1

Hi I love the relationships as they are (with the exception of Neville and Luna's non-existent one) but I thought I'd see what they were like mixed up! Hope you like it!

Harry,Ron,Neville and Hermione were studying in the library. Well. Hermione was studying and the boys were talking about quidditch. What else was new? "The Cannons are way better than any other team!" Said Ron with a scoff. Harry was aboutto reply  
when Hermione stepped in."Ronald! I am trying to read! And don't you have a transfiguration test to study for?" Asked Hermione. The boys murmured something and got out their quills. Just then,Ginny and Luna walked in to the library.

"Neville? Could you...help me withsomething?" Asked Ginny sweetly,fluttering her eyelashes. Neville blushed and started gathering up his books. "So I take it that's a yes?" Asked Ginny. Neville nodded his head rather than try to use the power of  
speech. 

After Ginny had lured Neville away, Luna sat down in his seat. "Hello Ron. Hello Harry," said Luna in her sing-song Irish accent. They muttered something back,still looking down at their books. Hermione smiled at Luna welcomingly.

"Luna,how have you been?" Asked Hermione. "Quite alright. My father caught an invisible Frumple Bogtramp," explained Luna. Hermione knew better than to question her. Ron,however didn't . "A what?" He asked in confusion. Luna,happy to have

Ron's attention, started talking about creatures she believed in.

Hermione took this as the perfect chance to talk with Harry. "So,Harry. Do you want to go for a walk down to Hagrid's?" Asked Hermione,whispering so Ron wouldn't hear and decideto come. Harry glanced at his friend,wondering if he should invite him.  
He decided against it as Ron seemed to be enjoying his conversation with Luna. Oh how he longed to be the one in Ron's place! He did suspect that Hermione had a thingfor him but he didn't know how he felt about her. _I know how I feel about Luna though... I can imagine it now Luna Potter!_ Thought  
Harry.

Meanwhile Hermione was still waiting for a reply. "Well? Harry?" Harry was snapped out of his daze. "Emm...sure!" repliedHarry, with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. They slipped out of the library without disturbing Luna and Ron.

Hermione and Harry started walking to Hagrid's. On the way, Draco Malfoy, sauntered up to them smirking a little. "Whatdo you want,Malfoy?" Enquired Harry rudely. Malfoy stepped back in mock hurt. "I only wanted to inform you that your little...friends,  
Longbottom and Weasley are practically eating each other in the broomcupboard," said Draco, his nose turningup in disgust.

Harry and Hermione raced to the broom cupboard and sure enough there were Ginny and Neville passionately kissing. Before the couple could say anything, Harry and Hermione ran to Hagrid's Hut,laughing all the way.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N This is my Second chapter of my first story. Now I just want to say: I love the relationships as they are but I just want to show people what it would be like if they were other relationships! Also I appreciate any feedback. Enjoy!**  
/Ronand Luna left thelibrary,talking about what they were going to do for the Summer. "For once Harry doesn't have to go to the Dursleys, so he and Hermione are spending the whole Summer at my house!" Exclaimed Ron. Luna smiled, "Well, I'm just staying at home maybe try to catch a Bottomper," said Luna. "Well there's always a spare room in my house,if you wanna stay?" Offered Ron turning a shade of Crimson that didn't go well with his hair. "Oh yes! I will write to Father tonight!"

Meanwhile,back in the broom cupboard,Ginny stormed out of the cupboard and ran after Hermione and Harry. "You jerks!" Shouted Ginny,her red hair flowing gently inthe light spring breeze.  
She was so focused on running and tackling her two friends that she didn't see where she was going and _ **BOOM!**_ She tripped over a stone and flying through the air. She landed heavily on Draco Malfoy,who had been taking a walk around the grounds,looking for Pansy Parkinson. "Ughhhh! Weasley! What are you doing?"

* * *

Hermione and Harry ran to Ginnynow worried about her. They found her lieing on top of Malfoy,clutching her leg in pain. "Are you okay? Is your leg hurt?" Questioned Hermione and Harry. Ginny let out a wimper. "We'll have to bring her to Madam Pomfrey," reckoned Harry. "What about me?" Asked Malfoy. "What about you?" Said Hermione,glaring at Draco with a look that clearly stated she despise him.

Neville went running over to his friends as soon as he spotted them. "Are-are you okay?" Asked Neville. "We think her legs broken," explained Hermione. They lifted her up and brought her to the hospital wing.

"My oh my,another one!Hmmm,looks like a broken leg nothing I can't fix! Drink this up and rest," said Madam Pomfrey. Ginny took a gulp from the bottle and grimaced. It was going to be a long couple of days.


End file.
